


Blossoming love

by Captain_Dreamboat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee date, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Wholesome, date, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Dreamboat/pseuds/Captain_Dreamboat
Summary: Little date idea I had between Ann and Akira. It doesn't really have a specific time frame but somewhere in the middle/end part after they're already in an established relationship.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Blossoming love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to my first post here!  
> This is going to be a series of rambles, dates and time spent between Ann and Akira that are original and not from the game. They'll take place between various dates between the game and most likely after the ending in the future based around a university setting. 
> 
> I plan on doing some P4 and P3 stuff as well so weel free to request something! (Rise and Yukari being my favourites, something about the lover's arcana just gets me...)
> 
> Cheers, CDB!

Akira let out a yawn as he flexed in his seat, idly giving Morgana a scratch as the cat supervised him from the work desk he had set up next to his bed. 

“Mm good work tonight, you made 6 lockpicks pretty effortlessly. Mewhahaha, my tutoring has been rubbing off on you.”

“Anyway, it’s about bedtime, isn’t it? You’ve got two free days coming up so you may as well get some rest so you’re ready to enjoy them.”

Nodding in agreement Akira slipped into some warm tracksuit, making himself comfortable before flopping into his bed. Within seconds, of course, Morgana jumped up onto his usual spot, curling up against the radiating warmth of Akiras chest. Just as his eyes were begging to feel heavy the all too familiar sound of his phone went off in the quiet night. 

Pipipipipi

Who'd be messaging me this late at night? He reached over to the table beside him, careful not to disturb Morgana as he brought the phone over to where he could read it. 

His heart fluttered as he saw a message from Ann, directly for him and not through their phantom thief group chat. 

Ann: Hey Akira... Sorry to be messaging you this late at night but there are some things I can't just get out of my mind. I'm sorry for dragging you so deep into my personal life, I know you only just arrived here with your own problems yet i ended up pulling you straight into the deep end, although guess there wasn't much choice given the circumstances.

Ann: I've just never found someone I can open up too like you. It's barely been a few months but I've never really had any friends besides for Shiho. Between my modelling and transferring schools and countries, I've just never been able to just talk and bond with someone like I have with you. I feel like I would have wasted away if you didn't arrive at Shujin Academy at the exact time you did, it felt like fate if I’m honest. 

Ann: Sorry to hit you with this deep stuff, but what I’m trying to say is I really appreciate you!

Akira: I feel you, Ann, I agree it felt like fate to be thrown in at a time I could make a difference. Even if it made me fear losing everything I had after that bastard, Kamoshida targeted me and everyone else in our group. I just couldn't let that get in the way of making a difference to the people who needed it most. 

Akira: But you made the difference too, there's no way we were going to be able to take him down as three, if you hadn't had the smarts and strength to follow us into the metaverse we wouldn't be where we are today, maybe not even here at all. I wouldn’t have met the girl I would fall in love with.

Ann: Honestly you're too kind. You're making me blush all the way from over here. You always seem to put yourself first when helping others and that resonates with me. I want to be that kind of role model to everyone out there, show everyone who’s out there struggling in this world that they're not alone. Like how I used to feel for so long... 

Akira: Tomorrow's Sunday so how about we spend it together, I'll meet you in Shibuya in the morning? Just the two of us. We've finally got a bit of time to ourselves. I'd like to spend it with you ❤️.

Ann: It's a date then! I'll see you tomorrow xxx. 

Akira placed the phone back down beside the table and threw a stray glance over at Morgana who had one piercing eye looking directly at me. There was a clear judgement in his expression.

"It's Ann, isn't it... Mmmm... Guess I'll do my own thing tomorrow. "

Letting out a low chuckle Akira gently ruffled his ears playfully before finally letting himself drift off to a well-deserved sleep in the warm night. 

* * *

Akira threw on the best clothes he could find, a smart-looking black dress shirt and a nice pair of jeans that wouldn’t be too warm in the heat. He hadn't the time to really dress up nicely since arriving, life had really been full stop since the first day. With a few last-minute adjustments to his hair and glasses, Akira was satisfied with the look in the mirror even if it was hardly recognizable at this point. 

Heading downstairs he was greeted by the familiar, Sojiro was there as always, the beautiful smell of curry wafting towards him. 

"My, my, looking sharp today. Going somewhere special?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"I had a feeling, you should have seen me when I was younger. Hoo boy."

Shaking his head Sojiro let out a soft chuckle. Anyways eat up, I'll make you a coffee too, something more mellow toned for the occasion. 

Akira dug into the curry, his staple breakfast since Sojiro had taken him in. Every day the flavour managed to be something different, yet equally delicious as the last, it was a serious talent Sojiro had picked up during the time he had run the cafe. Sipping in the coffee his phone buzzed, revealing a text from Ann. 

Ann: I'll be there around 9, that work for you? 

A broad smile spread across his face just thinking about it.

Akira: Yep, just about to leave I’ll be there around 9 too!

Hopefully, they wouldn't randomly bump into any of their teammates, not that it really mattered but it was more just to avoid anything awkward coming up between the group that might distract them from future missions.

"If you don't finish your coffee it'll get cold" Sojiro chimed in. 

“Come on don't let the boss down” laughed Morgana, making sure not to miss an opportunity to laugh at Akira whenever he could.

Finishing the last of his coffee Akira excused himself, giving his plate and mug a quick wash before heading out the door, flipping the cafe sign to open on his way out. 

Sure enough at the station he was greeted to the same gossip he heard every day, people trying to figure out who the thieves were or even if they existed at all. Akira was so used to hearing talk and the latest rumours about the phantom thieves it was almost drowned out in the background by this point. If only they knew the leader of the thieves caught the same train everyday and seemingly lived the same mundane life as everyone else. But today he wasn’t here to be a phantom thief. This was one the rare days he was allowed to be himself, the man behind the mask of Joker, simply Akira. 

The commute was so ingrained into his memory by this point he didn’t even need to pay attention to the timetable, simply letting his muscle memory do the thinking. The train was always quieter on a Sunday which was nice, although he was all too used to being packed in like a sardine during the peak Tokyo commute. Despite his rather calm demeanour he couldn't help but notice that his heartbeat increased with every step closer the train got to Shibuya. 

This stop is Shibuya. Shibuya. Without skipping a beat Akira funnelled his way through the commuters on the train, his steps lightened by a nervous, yet excited energy. Glancing down at his phone he checked the time, 8:58. Perfect. Ann usually arrived on time, if not slightly early.

He made for the walkway which overlooked the busy road underneath, a hideout spot they had used only just prior to the last, their meeting spot that they didn't even have to specify. His keen eyes scanned the horizon, looking for a hint of blond bleached hair That would give away her position to him.

Joker found his foot tapping almost in rhythm to his heartbeat, his mind filled with more thought and plans for today’s date than even the most daring of their heists. 

"Hiya" came an all too familiar voice as he simultaneously felt hands dig into his waist, causing him to jump in surprise as he turned to face his assailant dead on. Readjusting his glasses he flashed a soft smirk Ann's way.

Ann burst out in a soft giggle, holding one of her hands against her mouth in an attempt to suppress it. "That's the first time I've ever seen you lose your composure! Yes, I told you I'd get you!" 

"You did, I'm impressed. You must have taken a back route knowing I'd be watching out for you."

Shaking his head he let his eyes fall upon the soft features of Ann, smiling happily as he took in the natural beauty of her aesthetic and the delicate smells of her perfume. She had her hair down today, the long bleached blond strands falling loosely around her shoulders as she gently rocked on her feet. It was enough to melt the heart of anyone lucky enough to take the sight in. 

"That's beside the point. Today I'm here for you.. just us for once." He took a step closer as he met her blue eyes, sparkling in the same nervous energy that bounced between them. She was wearing a black tank top with the word ‘rogue’ in red letters, a denim skirt and a red flannel jacket tied around her waist. 

Her heart fluttered at the move, finding her hand subconsciously guiding to Akira’s own, holding in a firm yet gentle embrace. “So leader, what’s the plan for today.” 

Glancing outside at the beautiful sunlight that was filtering in through the glass sidewalk revealed that perfect day that was unfolding before them. “Well, how about we go to Inokashira park today? It’s too nice not to spend it outside.” 

“Hehe yay, I was hoping you’d say that! It’s nice being able to enjoy the clean air with you. Did you want to grab a coffee first though? I didn’t have time this morning, I was too busy getting ready for you. I didn’t have time for anything to drink this morning.”

‘Sure thing. I can tell, you look amazing Ann, I can’t keep my eyes off you, not like I’d want them anywhere else anyway!”

“You’re such a dork….” her boot dug into the ground as a rosy blush spread across her cheeks, all too adorable a contrast against her light hair.

They set off hand in hand to the central street in Shibuya, navigating their way through the masses of tourists, locals and workers which made up on the most bustling commerce squares anywhere in the world. Hidden off the main street was a quieter little cafe, Rethink. It was the one they had stopped way back at the start of their journey before they were even really friends. 

Ordering two coffee’s Akira sat down beside Ann at the table she had picked out for them, nestled in the back corner booth of the cafe where they had some privacy to themselves.

“This place really does bring back some memories. I had you chasing me all over Shibuya station because of how easily my emotions got the better of me back then. I really was touched even if I didn’t show it at the time.”  
Her finger gently traced against the backside of Akiras hand which he was resting against the table. “I’m not used to anyone outside of Shiho showing me any sort of attention or care, plus with what the jerk Kamoshida it was like my brain just overloaded.”

Akira's neutral expression softened as Ann opened up more and more to him, enjoying the touch of her skin against his own.

“Even then I could feel there was something special about you, Ann. I knew there was something eating you from the inside and maybe it wasn’t my place to do so but I wanted to make any difference I could.”

Their conversation was interrupted as a well-dressed lady in an apron sprung up to the table, easily balancing the two coffee cups with expert grace. 

“Two house blends, one with sugar, one without.” She placed one in front of Akira before giving the other one with a flourish to Ann with a sly wink. “I can tell the lady is the sweet one just looking at her. Enjoy you two!”

Ann couldn’t help but attempt to suppress her giggle, the server was dead right with her observation. “Get called out Akira, I’m the sweet one.” 

Akira adjusted his glasses, continuing the conversation without skipping a beat “The sweetest one in the world.”

Ann’s entire face lit up in a luscious red, her hands balling up into fists from the embarrassment. “What, you can’t just turn this against me!” 

The two enjoyed their time at the cafe, sipping happily on their coffee as they continued to reminisce in their past memories. Leaving the cafe in high spirits they made the short trip back to the station, catching the next train heading to Inokashira. 

* * *

Ann spun in a small circle as they stepped out into the large space of the imperial park, the sun overhead glistening against the light hair in a dazzling display. “Mmm, feel the fresh air out here? That’s one of the things I missed about being abroad. There’s not as much open space when you’re cramped up in the middle of Tokyo. Not that I don’t love it here, it’s got its own charm too.” 

Akira took in the sights of his giddy girlfriend, scanning the shimmering crystal lake in the background and the backdrop of cherry blossoms which lined the path that circled around the park. They found a nice shaded spot in the trees to sit down against the low fence which skirted around the lake in the centre of the park.

“Mm, I’d like to experience what other places are like with you, like we said with the Hawaii trip. You’ve got a lot to teach me in that regard. I haven’t forgotten that little promise. Just us.”

Ann left out a soft sigh, leaning into Akira as she looked up into his kind features. “I’m glad you remember that. It’s the little things that you take note of that really make a difference.” 

The two just enjoyed the moment, sharing a warm embrace as they soaked in the sights and sounds of their little escape in nature. 

“We should come back here when all the cherry blossoms are in bloom. Maybe bring a picnic lunch with us, I’ve never been myself but it sounds like a memory I want to make with you.”

“It’s a date hehe, I love a man who can think ahead, you really are a thoughtful person, Akira.”

“That reminds me, I got something for us to share while we’re here.” Akira fiddled around in his bag pocket before finding what he was after, an assortment of little sweet baked goods wrapped up in a fancy little white container.

Ann’s eyes widened at the sight of the sweet delicacies, something she had a huge weakness too which he had learnt over the time of knowing her. “Aww geez, Akira you really know your way into a girls heart.” 

Ann went straight for the raspberry cheesecake, devouring it with astonishing speed. If you made any first impressions about what an aspiring models appetite would be, well most likely you’d be horribly wrong. The pair made quick work of the treats, somehow sating the seemingly endless desire of Ann for sweet things. 

Standing up with a big stretch Ann beckoned over Akira. “How about we walk around the park and just enjoy the rest of the afternoon in the sun, it won’t hurt to burn off those calories too!”

Akira nodded in agreement and the pair set out together, walking close enough that they'd inadvertently bump into each other from time to time, although neither of them seemed to notice or be bothered by it. They were completely lost in conversations and jokes that flowed between them endlessly in the rare time the two of them had alone. 

As the sun was setting in the sky Ann caught an all too familiar sight in the corner of her eye. Yellow spikes coming towards them! 

Her voice went into a higher pitch as her muscles tensed against him. “Oh shit, it’s Ryuji! Akira what do we do?” 

Akira wasted no time, pulling Ann along with him to the side of the track, ducking in behind a large Cryptomeria tree which towered above the neighbouring cherry blossoms. 

He could feel Ann’s breath against his neck, their bodies were pressed tightly against one another against the trunk of the tree to remain out of sight from the main path. 

“Yo.. You’re kind of close Akira.”

Placing his arms in a protective fashion around Ann’s waist he could feel the slight trembles in her usually composed form as they held their collective breath together, hoping that Ryuji would be too preoccupied in his jogging to have noticed them.

After what seemed like an eternity Akira took a small glance to the side of the tree, catching the bright red tracksuit of Ryuji as it disappeared amongst the other people out enjoying the warm afternoon sun. 

“We’re safe now…” he brushed a hand against Ann's hair, parting a small section of her forehead, leaning forward and giving it a kiss. “See, I’ll always protect you.”

Ann’s face exploded into a red hue as he buried her head against his shoulders, fists playfully punching against his stomach. “Stupid…”


End file.
